Dreams
by Fearthefallenangel
Summary: Emiko Fuuya has been through the rut and back and now a member of team 7 and a ninja,what else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

+Dreams+ A Naruto Fan fiction +Prologue+

Waking up in the hospital, totally unsure of your condition or the condition of those closest to you, is a very unusual feeling.

I opened my eyes for the first time in who knows how long. The ceiling was an odd shade of white too pristine if you asked me. It was silent until the soft BEEP BEEP of the IV hooked into my arm broke the eerie silence. The noise brought it all back to me making me relised ..what happened was REAL.

The knife blade imbedded in my back, my mothers screams. My beautiful mother…And my father behind it all. I jolted up breathing hard.

Where was everyone?!

The machine monitoring my heart rate went ballistic the beeps became faster and louder alerting the hospital staff of my condition. The door to my room slid open and in walked what I would call half of the hospital's staff.

"Miss. Fuuya! You're Awake!. What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" They bombarded me with questions but I had a better one in mind.

"Where is everyone?! Where's mama?!" My green eyes franticly searched the room.

"Hunny," a young nurse began to speak setting her hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture. "She's in a better place now.."

I looked up, into her blue eyes in horror." You mean there's no one left?"

"Hunny, we'll go get someone who can explain all of this to you. You just rest now." she removed her hand and they checked me out. After concluding I was fine they left me to "rest"

But how could I when I knew everyone I'd ever loved was

**Dead**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the first time since back at home I could wear my clothing proudly. A purple tank top, lavender short skirt covering the top half of my black skinny pants. I wore black ninja sandals instead of the traditional blue.**

**I ran my hand through my short choppy gray hair and examined myself in the mirror.**

**My gaze fell to the mark on my left arm. The sign of our clan. Intersecting L's almost making a diamond with arms. One L for life the other for death. A rare gift. A rare curse. It came from my fathers side, he disapproved of me having it. He always thought I wasn't cut to bear such a powerful mark. I was told to never try to use nor understand it, but he wasn't around anymore.**

**I touched it gently and smiled at it. I'd show him. I smiled at myself as my reflection did the same. Just like mother always said**

_**Always smile. It'll make even the hardest scariest situations seem easier.**_

**I slipped on my black fingerless gloves and sighed. I was ready at least I hoped.**

"**Emiko, you're in luck. This day at the academy they're only picking teams. However I've arranged it so you could take the exam in front of the class. Iruka-Sensei will of course explain it to you once we arrive. If you pass you'll join a team as a genin." the hokage said walking me down a hallway to the classroom that held my fate.**

**I stopped suddenly and looked down. "And what if I fail lord hokage?"**

**He sighed "We'd re-enroll you. It'd only be fair. Emiko if you feel your not ready…"**

**I clenched my fists "No, I'm ready. I have to prove a few things."**

"**So be it," the hokage smiled and walked up to the sliding door I guessed led to the classroom. He knocked and a voice from the other side answered. "You may enter."**

**The hokage motioned for me to stay behind as me entered the full classroom. I peeked through a crack in the door and listened intently.**

**The class greeted the hokage before he began" Student, I realize it's a bit late but we have a new student joining us today. She shall enter, and perform the same exam you all did just days ago. If she passes she shall join a squad. We are all aware she makes the numbers odd but we feel this team shall exceed none the less.**

"**I must warn you however. She was just released from the hospital. I want you all to not pry into the reason for this. If you could all prepare yourselves. I would like to introduce you to Miss. Emiko Fuuya."**

**I took this as my cue and entered the room timidly. It was brightly lit and filled with students. They eyed me as I walked over and stood next to the hokage.**

**The hokage once again spoke but this time with a more gentle tone. "Go ahead Iruka. She's all yours. I merely wish to observe her condition."**

**The man named Iruka was tall wearing the Konoha leaf headband under a dark brown ponytail. A scar across his nose made him look a bit raggedy. However he had soft, kind, brown eyes. He smiled softly" Like the rest of the students you'll need to make one clone of yourself in order to pass. Simple enough right."**

"**Shadow clones or.." I asked confused. It had been a long time since mother and I touched on shadow clones. Unlike the rest of my clan I didn't get to train with father as much as the rest. Most of the ninja who came out of here were males. Father believed females were not worthy of such a title. Mother and I had focused on my jutsu I inherited from her. Dark element clones were my specialty but if I had to perform a simple doppelganger I probably could. I hoped.**

**Iruka raised an eyebrow and nodded "Well yes."**

**I sighed and placed my hands in the correct formation. I took a sharp breath and muttered. "Art of the Doppelganger." After hearing the small poof I looked up to see the not perfect but not horrible twin of myself. I smiled softly as the class clapped.**

**The hokage nodded and reached into his cloak bringing out a black headband intended for members of my clan. A different color was all the separated it from its blue sister. The hokage place it gently in my hands and spoke. "Good luck to all of you may the will of fire lead you forward towards your dreams." he took his leave and left the class chatting.**

**I smiled softly at the item in my gloved hands. I looked up as Iruka addressed me. "I'm sorry but for the time being you'll have to stand" I nodded and listened to his speech silently.**

"**From this day forward you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of ninja you are mere novices ,lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead.**

"**The next step in the assignment of duties will begin by dividing you into three man cells, with the exception of one which will have four to make room for Emiko here. Each cell shall be monitored by a jonin level ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with you assignments. I made the selections so each cells abilities would all be approximately equal.**

**The class groaned and I smiled sheepishly. As Iruka listed off a few cells I thought worriedly, 'What if no one on the team accepts me?'**

"**Cell seven Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Fuuya Emiko."**

**I perked up and looked around nervously. My eyes met a clearly annoyed blonde who growled and stood up yelling loudly. "Master Iruka! What were you thinking putting a great ninja like me with that loser?!" he pointed to a raven haired male sitting near him.**

**Iruka glared and put his hands on his hips. "Of the twenty-seven of you here, Sasuke has the best grades. Naruto you however are the bottom of the class. The idea is balance. That's why you're together."**

**I smiled softly. He seemed funny and energetic. I figured it'd be cool to have him as a friend.**

"**Then what about her?!" he pointed directly at me. "Who does she think she is just coming in here and doing a fancy jutsu. She didn't even learn here. She's not THAT special"**

**I looked down as the class fell silent. Well he was right.**

**Iruka gasped "Naruto…"**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto glared at me "She's not even from around here why can she just come in here and

be all special?!"

Iruka sighed. "She's been through a lot in the past month." He looked over at me almost as if he wanted permission to tell a bit. I nodded softly keeping my eyes on the ground before me. "She lost her entire family, but by her choice she wanted to continue to be a ninja. We can't deny that Naruto. She's no different than you and I it's true however she

should also get the same chance."

Naruto "hmphed" and sat back down. Iruka sighed and chuckled quietly to himself. "Okay then everyone I'll be introducing you to your instructors this afternoon. Until then

you're all free to go"

The class rushed out of the room leaving me alone with Iruka. They left in groups chatting about the night before happy moments. They had friends. I had a team that acted like I was a fool. Iruka bent down now even with my face. " Hey, don't listen to what Naruto said. He's not the brightest student and has horrible people skills when upset but he really didn't mean it." she muttered reassuringly.

I smiled softly. "It's alright really. I'm sure everything will work out and everyone will grow to love everyone else on the team."

Iruka nodded and smiled warmly at me. "Now I'm suppose to discuss your living arrangements for the remained of your childhood. The village has set you up a simple apartment. Seeing as you can't pay bills with no money, they will take care of the utilities and rent for you. You just have to keep it clean and not burn it down or flood it alright." He chuckled softly.

I giggled in return. "I'll do my best to not bathe with the hair curler or anything. And what about food and stuff?"

"You'll get paid by the mission. We'll set you up with food until then however."

I nodded. "Ah I see. Iruka-Sensei I have a question. Do you happened to know how long I was out for?"

Iruka sighed. "I figured this would come up. You were in a comma for a few days and you came in and out of conciseness for a few weeks. It's been about a month. In return I also have a question. Why are you not mourning as you should be?" Iruka looked at me puzzled.

I sighed and looked down at my feet., "Mother told that no matter what happens, even if you face death, it keep smiling because it would make you feel better even if just a little. Besides she's never far," I touched the top left part of my chest where my slow beating heart lie.

Iruka smiled and nodded almost understandingly. "Before you're free to go I need to get you your apartment information." He reached into his Chunin vest and pulled out a slip of paper neatly folded into a square. "In there you'll find directions to get there from here and all the information you'll need to find your room and get settled in. We provided you with what we could salvage out of your old home and given you the basics," he smiled "You should go relax until this afternoon, it'll be good for you"

I nodded and turned to leave but stopped just before leaving the room. "Iruka sensei, thank you."

I reentered the classroom a bit later than everyone else. It took me longer to navigate the village than those who had lived here all their lives. Upon my entering I noticed that many of the teams had left leaving a few to stand and chat. I looked around and found a desk close to the door open and so I sat silently watching the groups laugh and argue.

Not long after many of the remaining students were ushered out by their jounin leaders. All that remained were me and three others. The four man team, cell the hyper active blonde. I figured Sasuke had to be the silent raven haired boy, and Sakura was the pink haired female.

Watching them being so friendly made me lonely and I sighed sadly. I was afraid of what would if I tried to join the conversation. They could totally reject me like Naruto had earlier. However I did have one idea. I felt around in my side pouch for something I had ignored after leaving the first time. I stood and quietly approached the group. They stopped their conversations and turned to face me.

"Um..excuse me," I began shyly, "I forgot to put on my headband and I'd like some help tying it." This was of course a lie I could very well do it myself but it gave me an opening. I rubbed the back of my head with a gloved hand awkwardly.

The female ninja spoke up "I'll help just tell me where you want it."

I thought about it for a second. "My waist please?"

She nodded and took the headband moving to the backside of me and began tying it into a knot.

Meanwhile, just as he had many times before, Naruto poked his head out the doors and looked up and down the hallway. Sakura finished adjusting the headband and turned leaning up against a nearby desk. "Cut it out Naruto!"

Naruto turned to face us. "But why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet? He crossed his arms clearly annoyed. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. I mean even Master Iruka left! He hmphed and head towards the blackboard. He stopped before grabbing something and running to the sliding doors grabbing a nearby table and pulling it in front of them. He stood on it and chuckled.

"What is he doing?" I asked quietly.

Sakura voiced my concern. "Hey! What are you up to Naruto!"

He stood there pinning a blackboard eraser in between the door panel. He jumped down from his post and pushed the table back. "That's what he gets for making us wait!"

I giggled finding it too be humorous but Sakura was opposed to his actions "Oh cut it chat. I want no part of it!"

Sasuke finally spoke, also against his odd prank, "Hn..no way a superior shinobi could be caught by such a simple booby trap"

I frowned and muttered. "You guys need to learn to lighten up a bit."

Sasuke looked over at me darkly, however his attention, as well as ours, was directed outside the classroom as we heard approaching footsteps and the sound of the sliding door opening.

'He didn't see it!' I thought holding back yet another giggle.

The eraser fell from its original position and hit the head of a masked silver haired ninja sending a cloud of dust into the air around his head.

Naruto was the first to respond "Ha! Gotcha! Good one!"

Sakura whined in return, "I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him but Naruto.." she trailed off.

I entered a small giggle fit. The man bent to pick up the eraser looking at it, chuckling softly, "Hmm how should I put this?" he began holding his chin in a thinking position. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say… I hate you."

The aura in the room became heavy. All of our sprits dropped. "Regardless, if you'd all follow me." he turned and exited the room, heading down the hall with all of us in quick pursuit.

We sat on the roof of the academy. The day was bright and sunny with a slight comfortable breeze. The man began "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"You know ,the usual. Your name, favorite things, least favorite, hobbies and dreams, things like that."

Naruto sighed. "Help us out sensei, you go first. Show us how it's done."

Sakura agreed. "That's right after all you're a complete stranger to us."

I nodded, "Even just knowing what to call you would be nice."

"Oh me?" the man began, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes, my dreams are none of your business. I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura grunted. "All he told us was his name"

"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right." Kakashi said.

"Me right?" Naruto started us off. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! I liked it even more when Iruka-Sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar! I hate the three minute wait after you put the water in the ramen. My dream…is to be a better shinobi than the hokage, then everyone will have to acknowledge my existence. My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes.

I smiled at him 'Such a big dream'

"Next"

Sakura smiled, "I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well it's not a thing it's a boy and that boy is…Uh let's move onto my dream.." She squealed and blushed. "I Hate Naruto! And my hobbies are…"

I raised an eyebrow at her and sighed shaking my head.

"Next"

Sasuke spoke quietly as everyone turned to look at him, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters considering that there is almost nothing I like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams, that's just a word. What I have is determination. I plan to restore my name and there's someone I have sworn to..kill."

I gulped, he seemed a bit scary to me. "And lastly?"

I nodded. "I am Fuuya Emiko. I suppose I like taking walks. I dislike when people are rude for no reason other than to hear themselves talk. My hobby would be listening to music. And well…my dream is to become a high ranking ninja, maybe not hokage, but something to prove to my father that I'm not a failure." I smiled pleased with everything I had said.

"Enough of that then, "Kakashi said. "I believe we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto put his hand up and saluted Kakashi. "Yes sir! What will be out duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it"

Kakashi shut his eye a bit, the other being covered by his headband, turning his relaxed look into aa dark one. "Survival exercises."

Naruto stared in awe, "Survival exercises?"

"How is that even a mission?" I asked.

Sakura nodded, "Back at the academy that's all we really did."

Kakashi sighed, "But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your normal practice."

Naruto tilted his head confused. "Then what kind of practice will it be?" To this Kakashi just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Kakashi stopped and cleared his throat putting on a grin, "Oh it's nothing if I told you you'd chicken out."

"Why on earth would we chicken out?" I asked. Slowly becoming annoyed with him.

Kakashi leaned forward, a now serious face replaced his happy act. "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will be actually accepted as junior-level ninja. The other eighteen will be set back for more practice. The test we are about to perform has a 66% chance of failure."

The aura in the area could have beat the one we left back in the classroom. "See you're chickening out already!"

Naruto growled and lashed out, "That sucks! We've been through hell! What about the graduation tests?!"

"Oh we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones left are the ones with the most potential. In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before hand. Unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi stood and handed us all papers. "The details of your assignment ae in this handout, memorize it and don't be late!"

I quickly scaned the handout and looked down, crumpling it up in a fist. "something wrong Emiko?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

I stood quickly, pivoting on my heel and toe to face away from him. "I refuse to fail." I started leaving the scene.

"Don't get too cocky or you WILL fail."

I bit my lip and threw the wad of paper over the side of the academy roof and headed down the stairs leaving my onlookers in a state of awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I yawned for the seventh time since arriving in our meeting spot two hours ago. I had begun to count random things. How many birds flew by,how many times the wind blew (I was up to 30) when we all looked up to find our sensei walking down the path,2 hours late. "Hey guys! Good morning!" he said cheerfully.**

"**Your late!" Naruto, Sakura, and I yelled in unison.**

**He chuckled and shrugged leading us onward towards our first test.**

**Kakashi stood in front of us and reached into his pockets drawing out a alarm clock,setting it on a log, and hitting the button on top to start it. "Okay, this is set for noon." he paused for a moment to remove two bells from his back pouch. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who don't have bell get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps,but I'll also eat right in front of you."**

**'So that's why we weren't supposed to eat he tricked us!' I thought listening to the four stomachs growl in agony.**

**Kakashi continued, "You only have to get one bell. But since there aren't enough to go around one of you is definitely headed for that stump, and whoever that is will be the first of you headed back to the academy and a life of disgrace. You may if you choose use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." he finished and we all gulped fearing for our fates. Nerves took over my emotions and I fought back the urge to shake.**

**Sakura vocalize what I believed was everyones current feelings, "But that's so dangerous!"**

"**Yeah!" Naruto teased." You couldn't dodge an eraser. You're gonna get yourself killed!"**

**Kakashi glared darkly. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."**

**Naruto growled and glared darkly at Kakashi whipping a kunai out of his holster and dashing towards the elder ninja. **

"**Naruto!" I yelled taking a few steps towards the dashing blond in a unless attempt to stop his ambush.**

**Kakashi grabbed the hand holding the kunai,his head and forced the kunai to the back of his neck."Not so fast,I didn't say go." **

**'Woooow' I thought gulping and glancing between the hostage and the keeper."But at least you struck to kill." Kakashi began "So it seems you've begun to respect me," he chuckled softly. "Maybe..just maybe I'm beginning to like you guys." He rubbed Naruto's head."And now ready steady..go!" and away we all jumped."**

**Once I had found the perfect hiding spot , an open clearing on the other side of a row of trees, I peaked behind a tree nearby and tried to look for any sign of the silver haired man. I heard rustles,making me jump and then blush when nothing popped out, but nothing more. **

"**Emiko...." That voice! I jumped softly looking for the raven haired boy that called my name but instead I came face to face with the lead ninja himself. Or what I figured was a clone. "**

"**That's mean sensei..Besides that, Sasuke isn't a big fan of me so why would he try to come near me of all people?" I took a step back and sideways. Now facing him and I sighed softly. "If it's a fight you're looking for...why not bring the real you?"**

"**So you saw through it eh? Ha Naruto wasn't so smart." she chuckled softly pulling a book out of his side pouch. **

**I grunted and glared. "You think this is funny?You shouldn't take me lightly!"**

**He eyed his books and said blankly, "We'll see now won't we. I may be a clone but I highly doubt you could even defeat a copy."**

"**Fine then!" I screamed dashing at him a fist clenched which I threw out to punch the silver haired annoyance. He easily caught my hit,never once taking his eyes away from his book pages, and threw me back. I landed hard on my back and coughed softly. 'Damn it. I have to make him take me seriously or this'll never get anywhere!' I laid there for a moment pondering my options. What on earth could I do?!**

**Distractions.......It just might work..it would also give me a chance to show off.**

**I stood and took a deep breath forming a few hand signs.. "Dark Clone Jutsu!"**

**Two clones of myself formed exactly the same,save for black eyes, and they stood smirking. "You have no idea," I muttered.**

**The two clones dashed towards Kakashi drawing shuriken and throwing them while forming a single hand sign. "Gotcha sensei!" they said before exploding a a cloud of a dark gas. I heard three poofs and sighed. I got him. "Serves him right for underestimating me." I said **

"**Is it really?" I felt the sharp blade of a kunai touch my jugular. **

"**How..." I looked in the now clearing dark cloud and laying there were the shuriken stuck in a log. "Are you serious!"**

"**Now don't you underestimate me either. You may be special but you're still a genin."**

**I smirked from the trees above watching my clone explode in his hands and jumping down to attack from above. I kicked his head down and watched as he easily exploded into a cloud. "Ha what now!" I cheered happily jumping up and down.**

**My success wasn't well celebrated however. I heard the click of a trap and felt the first bit of string touch my flesh.. "Oh shi.." I was flung back and wrapped in the string bounding me to a tree. **

**Kakashi appeared in front of me..at least what I suspected was another clone. "Like I told Naruto, shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. You should have known better then to actually think I would be defeated that easily."**

"**TCH! That's so unfair." I mumbled now admitting defeat. **

"**That's the ninja life dear. It's NEVER fair."**

"**I know that!" I gritted my teeth. My life was unfair anyway..If only he hadn't....**

**Kakashi teasingly reached into his pocket and jungled the three bells in front of my face. I flailed trying to escape my bindings.**

"**So what are you going to do Emiko? " Kakashi asked giving the bells a bounce and jingle.**

**I glared darkly. I'd get that bell if it was the last thing I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Emiko?" Kakashi asked giving the bells another teasing jingle.

'Oh please someone make him stop. I have to kill this damn clone!' I thought annoyed.

As if a god above answered my prayer the clone poofed away and in the distance I heard Naruto yell. "Sasuke that was overkill!"

I smirked, yeah I owed him one for that.

I heard the rustle of the tree leaves and I looked over to find my raven haired hero had appeared out of breathe in front of me.

"Psst, Sasuke right?" I flailed a bit trying to get his attention. "Could you maybe untie me?" I asked a tad bit embarrassed.

He looked over at me and smirked. "So another idiot got caught. You're as bad as Naruto." he teased but came towards me and unhooked the kunai from the tree freeing me.

"Hey now! I tried to use what I could without blowing off too much chakra!"

"Suuure"

"Look, I could have very well used my black fire, but I figured I'd only use that as a last resort!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Black...fire?"

"Yeah.." I began before I was interrupted by a female scream. The two of us turned quickly in the direction of the plea.

Sasuke glared darkly, "That scream I just heard..."

"Sakura..." I finished.

Kakashi chuckled teasingly. "The second Ninjutsu skill, Genjutsu, the art of illusion and Sakura fell for it.

The wind blew my hair around as I stared at him in disbelief. This was INSANE, how could we beat a jounin at this level!

"I'm not like the others," Sasuke said defiantly.

Kakashi laughed and teasingly replied "Save your boasts until you've got a bell, Sasuke."

He sighed softly before continuing a little more seriously. "The strength of the Uchiha clan. The most elite family in Konoha. And the heir of the most controversial clan ,the Fuuyas. Perhaps you're ready for real this time? I'm really looking forward to it."

I sighed. Maybe if Sasuke made an opening maybe I could jump in and grab the bells. Ha! Like he'd ever agree to that!

Sasuke smirked and reached into his holster drawing and throwing a handful of shuriken towards Kakashi. I watched as our sensei dodged ever last one of them but gasped as a trap sprung and hurled throwing knives at him. He jumped out of the way and sighed in anger. "Frontal assaults are wasted here!"

"He's right maybe if we both attacked him!" I tried to protest.

"Don't get in my way!" Sasuke yelled running towards Kakashi and throwing a few kicks at him. Kakashi of course caught them all, however Sasuke's efforts allowed him to graze a bell ever so slightly.

I gasped hopefully. Maybe he would grab it but my dreams were crushed as he jumped back to join me. I guess it was back to page one.

At this point it was my turn. Taijutsu may not have been my strong point but I had speed on my side to make up for it. I jumped into the air above him hoping if I approached from a certain angle, I could get the bells. Throwing a few stray kunai to cause a distraction I made my descent down.

"I told you Emiko, a frontal assault is useless!" He easily dodged my attack and waited until I was in a striking range before kicking my chest, sending me flying back into the ground. I skidded a little before coughing softly and looking up only to groan, knowing I was at the feet of the one person I was trying to show up.

Kakashi chuckled, " I will admit neither of you is like the others."

Sasuke smirked down at me and flew into hand sign forming. I watched his movements and went wide as he finished his jutsu with the tiger sign. So he used fire moves too! "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke cast ,sending a flame out of his mouth and right for Kakashi and sadly it almost hit me.

"What!" Kakashi yelled surprised.

I jumped up and out of the way. "Hey!" I raged, "Do you mind! I am your teammate here!" When the smoke cleared I looked around for the elder ninja, sadly he was no where in sight.

"Oh no!" I gasped and began to panic. I went to move but heard the familiar sound of a trap being sprung. "What not again!" I yelled and tried to dodge the incoming objects. I tried jumping up and out of the way but by the time I moved it was far too late. The trap hit me and once again , flung me backwards and tied me tight to the tree. I gasped as my head hit the hard bark and I saw spots for a moment. I looked around as my vision clear and saw Sasuke gasp as the ground below him collapsed and he was pulled into it up to his head, trapped. Kakashi jumped up from a similar hole not far from the raven haired male.

"Shinobi battle skill number three, Ninjutsu. But at least both of your performances were head over shoulders above your teammates. But it seems you got too tied up in your cockiness." The male ninja smirked looking at me. "Didn't you Emiko?" He chuckled and jumped off to tease the others.

"You know Sasuke, if we had worked together this shit wouldn't have happened!"

"Shut up!" he snapped back clearly annoyed with my statement.

We heard someone approaching and halted our conversation looking in that direction. In a blur of pink and red came Sakura out of the bushes stopping and eying Sasuke with eyes like those of deers in headlights.

"Eeeeeyaaagh!" she shrieked "It's Sasuke's head, it's been severed!" she fell over backwards passed out in horror.

Sasuke sighed, "What the hell was that all about?"

I, however, raged. "She runs over here notices you and not even a concerned glance at me! Some teammates you are. I may be new but you could at least PRETEND to care!" I sighed sadly biting my lip to resist my urge to cry.

Sasuke glanced at me with a hint of apology (or maybe it was annoyance I couldn't tell) "Let me get out and I'll help you down again." he muttered just barely loud enough for me to hear.

Sasuke shook Sakura softly trying to wake her .I was happy to be able to move but my dislike for Sakura was very apparent as I kept my distant from the two rubbing my rope burned wrists. "Hey," I heard Sasuke say to what I assumed was a awake Sakura. I turned my head to find out.

Sakura jumped up hugging Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke you're alive!"

I snorted out in disgust and moved to join the two watching Sasuke shove Sakura off of him and standing. "Times running out, it's almost noon. I'm off"

Sakura opened her mouth and tried to stop him "Sasuke do you honestly think you can get one of those bells?"

"I...well Emiko and I" he eyed me softly. "Got close enough to touch one of them. This time at least I'll take them."

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled looking between the two of us. "Really wow you're amazing!" she praised him not even acknowledging me. "Uh..I mean there's no more time and even if we couldn't manage it this time I'm sure next time if we all give it our all."

"Oh hell no!" I yelled unable to keep my silence anymore "I have too much riding on this...Too much I have left to do.."

Sasuke turned and glared darkly at Sakura before turning away just as fast and looking at his feet. "Emiko is right besides....only I can kill him.."

Sakura gasped softly "Kill who? You mean Kakashi-Sensei?"

"He made me cry..."

"You cried" Sakura began

Sasuke muttered" My.." and let it end at that

Sakura looked on in shock "What...what are you talking about?"

Sasuke spoke loudly " My only goal is to have my revenge. I HAVE to become stronger than he is now.."

"What on earth" I muttered softly

in the distance the loud buzz of the alarm filled our ears. I let out a grunt "Dammnit all!" I growled.

Sasuke sighed angrily "Oh crap I should've saved my breath."

WE took off in the direction of the clearing in silence our wonderful friend the black cloud joining us once more.

WE sat next to a stump Naruto tied up for ,as Kakashi put it, trying to steal his way to winning. Our stomachs growled in unison. Kakashi chuckled softly. "Oh my listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way you four...I have an announcement to make about this exercise. "None of you need worry anymore about being sent back to the ninja academy.

"No way!" I yelled happily.

"Yeah! This rocked It means all four of us!" Naruto began cheering but stopped when Kakashi began again.

He smiled softly. " You four are hopeless more schooling would be a waste of time. None of you will EVER be shinobi."

"What....." I said shocked


	6. Chapter 6

-Dreams-[Naruto&Sasuke]Chapter 6 (The Names on the Stone)

Kakashi glared darkly "Give it up not one of you four will ever be a ninja!"

Naruto growled, " What do you mean give up!?Give me a break!So maybe we didn't get one of your stupid bells but why the hell should we quit over that?"

Kakashi was blunt "Because none of you have what it takes!" Sasuke stood and ran at Kakashi the intent to harm in his eyes. Kakashi sighed jumping and pinning the boy to the ground twisting one of his arms behind his back. "What you are is a group of spoiled brats! Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior?Well? Are you?! Did any of you stop to wonder why you were divided into teams?

We all stopped and realized none of us actually had. "Obviously not" Kakashi continued "So you missed the point entirely."

"It had a point?" Naruto asked oblivious.

"Of course and that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

"And that point would be?' I asked in a soft voice.

"I don't believe this!" Kakashi groaned "It's TEAMWORK!"

I gasped... 'So I was right" I thought. "If the three of you had worked together and then come at me you might have been able to take the bells from me." Kakashi said darkly.

Sakura gasped softly "If we were expected to function as a team why did you only have three bells?Even if we'd worked together...."

I finished her thought for her "One of us would have gone hungry. He played us against one another."

Kakashi sighed, "Of course this task was designed to cause dissension in you ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and proposed to work as one. It almost happened but regardless...You Sakura, ignored Naruto who was right in front of you and ignored Emiko who was trapped while you focused on Sasuke thought you had no idea where he was. Naruto tried to do single handedly what should have been done by all of you. Sasuke decided all of you just got in his way and was better off playing solo. And lastly Emiko you tried to do some form of teamwork with Sasuke but when he started o show you up your jealousy overpowered your other emotions. You are a team learn to act as one! Yes, it is necessary doe a ninja to have individual skills but what is more important now is teamwork." Kakashi dug around in his holster before continuing. "Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example..." He drew a kunai out from behind his back and put it to Sasuke neck dangerously."Sakura kill Emiko and Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. I bit my lip and dug my foot into the dirt.

"The day could come when one of you may be taken hostage and you're forced to make such a choice. When you are on a mission your lives will always be on the line." he stood allowing Sasuke to move around grunting softly. Kakashi slowly made his way towards the stone in the center of the training ground. "Look at the marker... all the names carved into the stone hero's of out village...ninja"

Naruto yelled out in shock. ""That's it! That's where I want my name to go!"

"The name's here aren't just any old heroes"

"Really?" Naruto questioned excitedly "Then what kind of heroes are they?

"Maybe Emiko will tell you?" Kakashi said eying me.

I nodded solemnly "That's the K.I.A stone. It's for ninjas who died in the line of duty." My voice cracked as I went on..it was a stone I knew about all to well.

"This memorial," Kakashi began "..it includes the names of all of my best friends. And the name of one of your comrades mother..."

I bit my lip roughly tasting the metallic liquid as it flooded my mouth. Everyone's eyes shifted to me in shock.

"Pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue you may eat one of those bento boxes. He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. If any of you feed him than everyone fails right there. MY WORD IS LAW..do you understand?" he jumped away leaving us all to our bentos.

"This'll be a breeze! I can go without lunch no problem!" Naruto yelled optimistically.

We sat eating out lunches in silence mostly..Naruto's stomach growled for the hundredth time interrupting our peace. I frowned 'Maybe I should....'

"Here.." Sasuke said holding his box toward Naruto.

Sakura choked and gasped "But Sasuke Master Kakashi told us..."

Sasuke interrupted her "I'm not worried hes probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." he muttered

Sakura sighed and held out her box as well. I smiled and stood walking in front of he red faced blonde. "He can't very well feed himself you know." I giggled and filled my chopsticks holding them to Naruto to which he responded with a happy CHOMP.

"Thanks Emiko," he blushed softly not able to look at any of us.

I smiled softly but jumped when I heard an explosion and a cloud of smoke shielded my vision. An arm reached out and grabbed me pulling be back against a hard body."You!" I heard Kakashi scream from above me"

"Shit shit shit!" I raged"

"Emiko!" Naruto yelled.

The smoke cleared and I looked up at the now happy silver haired ninja. "Pass" he finished.

"How'd we pass?" Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi let me go and set a hand on my head, "You four have just taken a giant step forward. Up until now all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say..Like mindless little drones. A true shinobi looks for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In a ninjas world, those who violate the rules are lower then garbage however those who violate the rules are even lower than that" he chuckled and gave us a thumbs up. "This exercise is no concluded. You all pass! That's it for today, cell seven's duties begin tomorrow." he turned and began to walk away with Sasuke and Sakura in pursuit.

"I did it!I'm a ninja ninja ninja!" Naruto cheered. He blinked after a moment and realized the other two had left him."Wait guys! What about me?"

"I'' get you down.." I said sighing softly. Untying the bindings that held the blonde to the log. He jumped down and began to run after the other two but stopped , turning and returning to me."Emiko?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"After I said all that stuff about you..why would you help me?" he frowned softly awaiting my response.

I giggled. "Life's to short to be mean and hold grudges.'Sides your pretty col and look like you could use a good friend..Can I like walk you home or something?" I asked grinning.

"You would?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Of course.." I nodded and we walked off. I knew then and there it was the turning point in my life..Something I'd cherish forever.


End file.
